Digital video recorders are common devices used to record and replay media programs. However, at times, a user may be away from his or her digital video recorder when the user wants to record a particular media program. For example, the user may see an advertisement for a particular media program. But at the time the user sees the advertisement, the user may be away from the digital video recorder, e.g., the advertisement may appear on a web page viewed on a mobile device, and not be able to configure the digital video recorder to record the show. By the time the user is near the digital video recorder, he or she may not remember to record the media program that was the subject of the advertisement, may not be able to find the media program in the user's video service or the media program may have already aired.